<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我家随从好像有什么不对 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330078">我家随从好像有什么不对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>藏源 ooc，重度ooc，怪物猎人au，放飞自我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我家随从好像有什么不对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岛田半藏是个高级猎人，用弓箭的那种。大部分的猎人都会选择近战，斩裂神教风靡的时候远程一般也选择轻弩枪，弓箭虽然算不上稀有但也不是什么最佳选择。<br/>大家还有一个不用弓箭的重要理由，那就是耐力不够<br/>所以弓箭手都没有女朋友。</p><p>要说弓箭手这个职业啥都好，就是耐力太差，每次打灭尽龙总因为耐力耗尽动弹不得而躲不开龙车，每当角龙车过来的时候总差那么一格耐力才滚得开，一个弓箭手为了把自己的耐力提高拼命的堆体术，然而事实就是你堆了再多体术也没用，耐力消耗速度连强走药都锁不住，稍有不注意就会发现自己的耐力忽然见底，然后被一个龙车猫回家。</p><p>不过岛田半藏不是那种没女朋友的普通猎人，作为一个用弓的高级猎人他觉得自己才不会出现耐力见底这种尴尬的事情，他不屑于像其他猎人一样拼命堆体术，甚至开怪之前从不吃猫饭来提升体力耐力。<br/>“怕不是要把自己作死” 团长如此评价他。</p><p>其他人的想法和他无关，穿着那一身奇怪的混搭，开着风飘龙的幸运，半藏带着自己的自信和随从开始了一天的狩猎活动。<br/>说到随从，不得不说半藏那只奇怪的大白猫。<br/>半藏的随从叫源氏，一只有如橘猫一样硕大的白色大猫，毛茸茸的额头上有黑色的花纹，但可能是因为太胖了扯的完全看不出原样，可爱是可爱，可完全没有其他随从的灵动。<br/>“源氏你是不是猫饭又吃多了？”半藏皱眉看着穿着冥灯龙婚纱的源氏，上周才做的衣服现在已经紧紧绷在了源氏的身上，柔软的白色毛发从衣服的缝隙中挤出，看着倒是挺可爱的，然而半藏心中已经警铃大作。<br/>“源氏你必须减肥了，这么胖下去你没法再和我一起打猎”半藏严肃的指着源氏。<br/>“从明天开始限制猫饭，你必须把肥减下来！”<br/>“喵！不要啊！”源氏呻吟，扑到半藏身上磨蹭撒娇意图把自己吃饭的权利夺回来。<br/>“没用的，我说什么就是什么”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“没有可是，我就是天理”</p><p>对话在半藏的强硬下结束，源氏抱着自己的花束灰溜溜的跟在半藏身后走向炎王龙的所在地。<br/>追寻着痕迹，炎王龙庞大的身躯很快就出现在了视野里，血红色的狮子像猫一样乖巧的坐在沙地里看起来好像有些无聊的甩着尾巴，半藏看了看威风的狮子又回头瞅了一眼肥胖的源氏叹了一口气。<br/>“都是大猫怎么差别这么大？”他锁紧眉头。<br/>“喵喵喵？”躺枪的源氏一头问号。</p><p>一只龙箭将炎王龙从头贯穿到尾，每一点伤害都是会心，源氏再一次醉心于主人的强大忘记了攻击动作，直到炎王龙朝他扑过来的时候他才想起自己还在战斗。<br/>“喵喵喵喵喵！”源氏狼狈的躲开扑面而来的烈火，拼命在地上打滚来熄灭婚纱上燃气的火苗。<br/>“源氏认真点！”旁边传来了半藏严厉的吼声，源氏委屈的抱着花束冲向了炎王龙，然后不出意外的被打飞了出去。</p><p>后半场一直都是半藏在输出，钢射，龙箭，每一箭都能精准的命中要害，源氏要做的就是在旁边扔个回复蜜虫，或者是在半藏体力过低的时候抱着虫子往半藏身边冲。<br/>别人家随从都会扔陷阱或者给主人加各种实用的buff，可惜源氏什么都不会，他只知道召唤回复蜜虫给主人回个血。<br/>当炎王龙倒在半藏脚下，看着半藏身上的烧伤，源氏忽然觉得自己应该去学点什么，至少在战斗中帮上半藏的忙，扯了扯自己身上的婚纱，源氏偷偷下决心去学一些技能。</p><p>“让我自己去探索吧”下次战斗前，源氏眼神坚定的看着半藏，这样的源氏着实让半藏惊讶了一番，他想了想点了点头。这样源氏又能锻炼自己又能减肥，如此有上进心的事他如何能不同意呢。<br/>源氏的第一站是古代树林，他听其他随从说这里有个古老的种族可以教会他各种有用的技能，艰难的爬上比火龙巢穴还高的树顶，源氏见到了那个全都是猫的古老种族。<br/>源氏爬上来的时候那些猫咪正在吃饭，烤鱼的香味吸引着源氏。摸了摸自己肉乎乎的肚子，源氏感到了一丝饥饿，毕竟半藏昨天真的没有给他吃猫饭。猫咪们对源氏的到来很是惊讶，不过他们都很热情的邀请源氏和他们一起共进午餐。<br/>源氏对眼前的烤鱼大快朵颐，虽然不如猫饭丰盛美味，毕竟他是饿了一天吃啥都香的状态。吃到半路源氏忽然想起了自己的目的，作为一只有理想有道德的猫他应该去干正事帮助主人，而不是在这里吃饭。<br/>恋恋不舍的放下烤鱼，源氏说明了自己的来意，猫咪们表示很愿意帮助他。然而经过了一下午的训练，源氏依旧没有掌握除了召唤回复蜜虫外的任何一项技能。<br/>“真的没办法吗？”树冠上的源氏抱紧自己的花束哭丧着脸，猫咪们沉痛的摇了摇头。<br/>回想了一下午的训练，发射闪光弹的时候忘了闭眼眩晕了自己，麻痹陷阱放好的时候龙早跑了，睡眠飞刀仍错地方，毒瓶砸到自己。猫咪们觉得他还是召唤蜜虫比较安全。<br/>天色已晚，源氏不得不灰溜溜的回到半藏身边。</p><p>“今天怎么样？”晚上，半藏包扎着自己的伤口问明显不开心的源氏。因为没有源氏的辅助半藏没能注意自己的血线被尸套龙喷了个正着，虽然没有猫车但还是上的不轻。<br/>“我….我一定会变强的！”看着受伤的半藏源氏心里十分不舒服，他爬到半藏身上用柔软的绒毛磨蹭着半藏的身体，轻舔半藏的脸希望这样半藏可以好受一些。<br/>“源氏”<br/>“喵？”<br/>“好重，下去”<br/>“喵喵喵！”<br/>肉乎乎的源氏十分受伤。</p><p>第二天早上半藏就起来继续狩猎，源氏看着半藏还没好的伤强烈要求跟着一起去，学习的事也就抛在了脑后。<br/>其实半藏对源氏还是很满意的，除了胖了点其他方面都不错，然而看着冥灯龙的婚纱紧紧绷在源氏身上的样子半藏觉得源氏还是减肥的好。<br/>这次狩猎的是麒麟，让大多数猎人头疼到放弃做猎人的存在。作为一只看起来像是独角兽的古龙它的灵活性也不是吹的。<br/>半藏从未和哪条龙陷入如此的苦战，即使屈尊在身上镶嵌了耐雷和耐麻珠他依旧被不停麻痹。麻痹状态下再被攻击便会晕厥，而麒麟的速度又不是一般的快，半藏经常还没来得及消除自己的麻痹状态就被下一道雷击中。<br/>久违的因为晕厥无法行动猫车，半藏低头思索可行的办法，浑身麻痹的源氏心疼的搓着自己被雷烧黑的婚纱，这是他最喜欢的一套装备。<br/>“坏了的话我去打冥灯龙再给你做一套”半藏敏锐的发现了低落的源氏。<br/>“不用了，我没问题的！”源氏赶紧挺胸，他才不想半藏为了他涉险。<br/>“我不想让你将就”半藏摸了摸他的头，源氏瞬间尾巴打结。</p><p>再次挑战麒麟也并不容易，落雷密集的无处可躲，半藏再次被晕厥在雷电的落点。体力已经见底，半藏看着天上的雷心中默念了一次该死，他想要活动自己被麻痹的身体躲开这一击然而却怎么都无法动弹。<br/>眼睁睁的看着雷落了下来，心中咒骂着将要让他二猫的麒麟，一个身影忽然出现在视野将他狠狠撞开而自己却被雷劈飞了出去。<br/>“源氏！！！”半藏眼睁睁看着被击飞的源氏晕在地上没了动静。<br/>滑步，蓄力，龙箭就位。贯通箭带着龙吟咆哮而去将麒麟戳了个对穿。<br/>没有理会倒地的麒麟，半藏赶忙抱起源氏，感受到他平稳的呼吸后才松了一口气。<br/>他不想源氏有多么厉害，只希望他好好的在自己身边。<br/>抚摸着焦黑的婚纱，半藏收起弓箭抱着源氏回了家。</p><p>等源氏醒来的时候床边放了一套崭新的婚纱，半藏还是为他去挑战了冥灯龙。他用毛茸茸的爪子抱住这身新婚纱，内心想要为半藏做些什么的想法愈发不可收拾。</p><p>这次源氏偷偷跑到了珊瑚台地，他听说这里也居住着那群猫咪。善音律的猫咪可以在主人战斗的时候弹奏各种加护乐曲。<br/>然而源氏并不知道自己其实五音不全。<br/>教了半个下午的猫咪们非常心累。<br/>“我觉得你还是换个方法报答你的主人吧”珊瑚台地的猫咪放下了号角。<br/>“可是我还能怎么办？”源氏垂头丧气，他吹出来的音律永远不在调上。<br/>“这样吧，你非常喜欢你的主人是吗？”<br/>“我特别特别喜欢他！”<br/>“他也喜欢你吗？”<br/>“那当然！”源氏摸着身上的冥灯龙婚纱。<br/>“那好，我就把我们族的秘术教给你，如果他喜欢你的话这个一定会让他开心”<br/>“我学不会怎么办？”源氏有些担心。<br/>“放心吧，这个非常简单，就算是你也学得会的！”猫咪拍胸脯保证。</p><p>学到了新技术的源氏开心的回到了自己的家里，半藏看起来还在狩猎没有回来的样子。趁着半藏没有回家源氏偷偷试验了几次，确认不会出任何差错之后便乖巧的坐在屋子里等他回来。<br/>他等了好久好久，太阳都已经下山，乌云开始聚集昭示着今晚可能会有大雨，源氏有些担心，虽然他知道半藏实力非凡，可作为最忠实的随从他还是会担心自己的主人。内心挣扎了很久，他还是决定去找半藏，直接用自己学到的新技能他可以跑快了很多。</p><p>半藏背着弓箭回到了家中，今天的钢龙比往常狂躁了很多让他浪费了很多时间，上次源氏被雷打伤后他就一直让源氏在家养病，丝毫不管他渴求的黑眼睛。<br/>“他不会等急了吧”半藏的手抓住门把手，刚打开门便和一个身影装了满怀。<br/>“喵！”<br/>半藏看着被他撞倒在地的少年一时间不知道说什么。<br/>地上清秀的少年几乎全裸，冥灯龙的婚纱对他来说实在是太小，紧紧的绷在身上。花嫁的头巾下是一对圆圆的白色耳朵，黑发不羁的竖在脑袋上，头上顶着个“王”的花纹。毛茸茸的白色大尾巴缠绕在腰间遮盖着没有衣物包裹的下体半藏的视线像个扫描仪将少年从头扫到尾。<br/>“主人你回来啦！我正要去找你！”少年从地上一跃而起像往常一样抱着半藏磨蹭。<br/>“你是源氏？”半藏的声音都变调了。<br/>“是啊！我去猫咪那里学来的新技术！主人你喜不喜欢？”<br/>半藏实在是没法把眼前的少年和他的那只大白肥猫划上等号，他盯着源氏看了好久才点了点僵硬的脖颈。<br/>“你喜欢就好！”源氏欢呼，使劲的磨蹭半藏的胸膛。<br/>“我已经把家整理好了，饭也做好了！现在我们去吃饭吧！”就像往常一样，源氏抓住半藏的手将他往室内拽，半藏看着源氏的裸背实现渐渐灼热，他吞了一口口水。<br/>“怎么了？”感受到半藏视线的源氏转过了头。<br/>“没什么，我在想估计又要打一次冥灯龙了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>碎碎念：这个是教科书般的ooc，源氏是老虎，身形比其他随从猫大所以衣服不合适，并不是他真的胖。<br/>怪物猎人里我最喜欢风飘龙，可是论起难度还是古龙和麒麟打的难受，所以最爱的风飘龙没出场。<br/>作为一个弓箭，我每次打怪看着耐力槽就觉得肾虚，不过半藏肯定不会吧。<br/>冥灯龙的随从套就叫花嫁，很漂亮的婚纱，小裙子。<br/>所以之后源氏会被怎么样呢？<br/>诶嘿，我可不知道。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>